Secrets
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Leia Organa has always just been the Princess of Alderaan until one day when she finds out exactly who she is. Story about Leia noticing Ahsoka Tano watching over her and her parents telling her the truth, well most of it.


A/N: So this is my first story for Star Wars but I love the series! I usually write for Harry Potter so if you like Harry Potter you should check out some of my other stories! And please review! -Emma

**Realizing**

Leia Organa had always been used to be watched by someone; she was daughter to the Senator of her world after all. So by the age of eight she had gotten used to the feeling of being watched. It wasn't until she was fifteen that she started to feel the eyes watch her every move again. It wasn't until she discovered her true identity that she felt the eyes. It wasn't until she could feel a new presence watching her. The day after her fifteenth birthday was the day her life changed, the day it wasn't all rainbows and butterflies anymore.

That day had started off like any other day; she got dressed in her normal attire, ate the same breakfast, and was taught by the same teacher. It was after that, when she went on her daily walk through the gardens that she felt a presence in the shadows. The way she felt the presence was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was like the stories she had been told when she was young, about the Jedi and the Force. It was so strange to her that she decided to go ask her parents about it. Leia glided through the halls to where her parents would be at that time of day. Nothing ever happened to her, which is why she was so confused, and a little scared. She knocked on the door of the room. A faint "come in" could be heard coming from inside. Leia opened the doors and entered. Her mother and father where sitting in two chairs that were angled half way between each other and the doors with their work in between them. Leia stood between them and the door. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was waiting for one of them to ask her what was going on. It was her mother that asked, "What do you want love?"

"I've come to tell you something unusual that happened to me just now," Leia started. "I was in the garden on my daily walk when I felt a presence in the shadows; it was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It reminded me of the stories you used to tell me when I was young about the Force. I wanted to let you know because I'm confused, and oblivious to what this could mean."

Her parents looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. Leia was even more confused, did the know something she didn't? She asked herself. Leia started running through ideas in her head as to what this could possibly mean. Not knowing that the true reason behind the event never crossed her mind. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her father saying, "Thank you for telling us Leia." He stood up and walked over to her, "Your mother and I are going to talk this over. Meanwhile, you should go visit a friend and just clear your mind." Leia nodded and turned to leave. She went took her father's advice and forgot about the strange event. She also went to visit her best friend Winter to keep her mind off it until her parents were ready to talk to her.

When Leia left, Bail Organa turned to his wife, with the intention of discussing the news they just received. They hadn't told their daughter the truth of who she was yet, no one knew the truth but the people and droids that had been on the base when she was born. They were waiting until she turned eighteen and would officially become an adult, but given the circumstance the two agreed, after much discussion, to tell Leia. They would wait until she returned for dinner as to not raise any suspicion and so they wouldn't have to lie.

When Leia returned home, her parents didn't say anything until all of their plates were clean. Leia was questioning why they were unusually quiet, but she didn't bring the strange situation up out of respect for whatever reason her parents had. Leia just ate her dinner in silence with the occasional request for something to be passed. At the end of dinner, after all of the plates were cleared, Leia was just about to get up to leave when her father spoke. "Leia dear, your mother and I have something we need to tell you. Please sit back down," her father spoke softly to her. Leia could tell that whatever they needed to tell her was important, so she did as she was told and sat down again.

"We were planning on telling you this when you turned sixteen but, given the circumstances, we feel that you need to hear this now," her father took a deep breath as Leia moved forwards to sit on the edge of her seat. "When you were born," he began with the intention of altering the truth in some places. "You weren't born to us, we adopted you, in a sense. You remember the stories we told you about the Old Republic?" Leia nodded in the affirmative. "Well, the Jedi Order had a Jedi name Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. After the Emperor came into power all of the Jedi were killed, except for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Today, Obi-Wan lives on Tatooine, he is training the only other living Jedi, who is nothing more but a child. Now Ahsoka is a different story. When the Republic fell, her Jedi training was almost complete, so she was tasked with one last mission. Her mission was to protect you."

"Me? Why me?" Leia asked franticly. "I know I'm a Princess but I have the palace guards to protect me, why does she need to?"

"Because," her father replied calmly, "You aren't just a Princess, you have Jedi blood in you from your real father. It is Ahsoka's job to protect you from whatever may come to kill you. Ahsoka is the women that you've seen in the shadows of the yard."

Leia sunk back into her chair; this was a lot to take in for her. She had Jedi blood in her and wasn't even an actual heir to the Alderaan senator. Leia was about to ask about the missing details when her father stopped her. "I know you have many more questions but now is not the time for them to be answered. In good time they will be, but not now… Leia, before you leave you must promise to not tell anyone of the information you learned today, no one must know. Okay?"

Leia nodded and said, "Yes father." She realized that 'father' wasn't the appropriate term to use now. Leia walked up to her room with a lot on her mind. Though she didn't want to know this, she realized, she needed to. Leia lay down that night thinking about her role in the Universe. Leia was determined to have a greater part in the fight against the Empire. When she was old enough, she'd join the rebel alliance and fight for what was right.


End file.
